


Monster Mash

by Ripley2win



Category: Moonlight (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Crossover, Gen, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get some unexpected help on a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Mash

Monster Mash

Written for VampSisters Halloween Mini-Challenge  
I don't own Moonlight. I still miss the show (even after all this time). I don't own Supernatural either.  
This story is set early 2nd season Supernatural and just post Fever within Moonlight.

 

Beth and Mick met at the most recent crime scene, one of the few rural areas left within a 2 hour drive of Los Angeles. This "haunted road" was scheduled to become a housing development next spring. Blood (and the abandoned car) was found at site but no trail of blood leading anywhere. There were never any bodies at the scene. This was the third similar crime.

Mick stood in the middle of the police tape at the side of the lonely road and focused his senses. It was the scent of copper, sulfur and something that made him want to gag.

"I don't know what it is. It's something I can't identify. But we can track it."

They followed the scent eastward, down several unmarked dirt roads turning seemingly at random. Eventually Mick parked his car among the thick trees. The strange scent seemed to point to an abandoned farmhouse.

Sudden wind stared blowing away from them as Mick and Beth hiked the rest of the way to the farmhouse. Mick heard others in the area before he could smell them. Beth was quickly pushed behind Mick as they surprised two men in their 20's coming from the other side of the farmhouse.

After a few tense seconds of sizing each other up, the slightly shorter of the two strangers relaxed a bit after he noticed Beth's presence.

"How did you and the little lady know to come here?"

"The smell led us here. I'm Mick St. John, private investigator. This is Beth Turner from Buzzwire. We frequently look into strange happenings? And you are?"

"Dean Van Halen and this is my brother Sam. (Mick could smell the lie.) We investigate strange things as well. If it's dangerous, we eliminate the danger as well." (The truth.)

"How did you know to come here?"

"These attacks happen every 100 years. Like something wakes up. Research of this area says it all," Sam replied.

"What ever it is, it IS in there. The creature kills humans. It deserves to die." Dean spoke quietly and took a closer look at the man and woman in front of him. The woman, a good looking woman in her 20's, seemed to thrive on the danger of the situation. The man, in his 30's, seemed too confident in his ability to handle anything. That attitude gets people killed on a hunt. Dean's instincts said something was odd about Mick. He walked closer to Mick.

"Christo." Mick did not flinch.

"Gesundheit," Mick responded.

Dean tossed Holy water on Mick. "What the hell? What is your problem?"

"Sorry. We can't be too careful."

Dean turned his attention to Beth.

"Down boy."

Sam hid a smile and looked away quickly. "Why don't we all go in?". Carrying a large gym bag full of the tools of their trade, the brothers entered the farmhouse first. Their slow and silent sweep of the main floor was testimony to their experience in dealing with strange things. The walls let in moonlight while the floors seemed relatively intact.

Silently Mick gestured to the back left of the house. Whenever they came to a choice of turns or doors, Mick pointed the way. They followed Mick's nose through several time damaged rooms. With each step the stench got worse. Mick had to constantly fight the urge to dry heave. Sam and Dean caught each others eyes frequently as they wondered how Mick smelled the trail.

"We're in the right place," Mick said through clenched teeth. They stopped in front the door to a root cellar. Inside, the room was divided by several tall free standing brick walls that separately the storage areas.

A howl of anger echoed repeatedly off the walls. IT was in here. The remains of three people had been tossed in a far corner.

The creature in the root cellar was a large, hairy, upright "thing" with a huge, mis-shapen middle.

Sam doused the creature in Holy water. Nothing happened. Dean set it on fire. It still moved. Mick pushed a free standing wall down on the creature and crushed it completely. It emitted a death cry that only Mick can hear.

Afterward, Mick didn't feel good about killing the creature. It was only a mother preparing "food" prior to birth, and was not killing humans through maliciousness or evil. He grabbed Beth's arm and quickly put as much distance between them and the farmhouse as Beth's strength would allow.

Mick realized from the beginning the brothers would consider him a monster if they knew he was a vampire. He hid his true nature from them until the final confrontation. It was obvious his vampire abilities saved them all. Dean's words were clear even at a distance.

"A vampire is a vampire. I will kill him if we ever meet again."

Mick hoped he would never encounter Sam or Dean again. It'd be a shame to kill them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know the title is a bad pun. It's Halloween and I couldn't help myself.


End file.
